


Полет за мечтой (Flight to the Dream)

by AlgisG



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgisG/pseuds/AlgisG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды мы наткнулись на дракона и всадника, погребенных в скалах. Они оба… были очень молоды.<br/>(Энн Маккефри "Полет дракона")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полет за мечтой (Flight to the Dream)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014

Т'рен проснулся задолго до рассвета. В спальне молодых всадников царила тишина, изредка прерываемая чьим-то сонным похрапыванием. Он уже хотел вставать, но вовремя сообразил, что еще слишком рано: можно разбудить товарищей. Т'рен перевернулся на другой бок и попытался вновь заснуть. Получалось это плохо — мешали мысли о родителях, о родном холде, об оставшихся там друзьях и одной девчонке, при мечтах о которой слегка пересыхало во рту.  
Юноша завозился в кровати. Последний раз они виделись с Марулей чуть меньше Оборота назад, когда его, ошалевшего от счастья, забрали всадники, прилетевшие с Поиском в их холд. Тогда Маруля впервые сама поцеловала его и взяла клятвенное обещание вернуться за ней после того, как он запечатлеет дракона. Сотни раз Т'рен представлял, как приземлится возле холда на своей зеленой Гите, подхватит на руки подбежавшую к нему Марулю, а потом пойдет к ее отцу, чтобы просить Марулиной руки, и тот не сможет ни в чем отказать уверенному в себе всаднику. Потом мама испечет свой самый вкусный пирог, а отец достанет из погреба копченый окорок…  
— Подъем!  
Громкий голос наставника разбудил Т'рена. Он соскочил с кровати, пытаясь понять, как так вышло, что за ночью сразу наступил день, наступил босой ногой на свой сапог и едва не упал под громкий смех товарищей по спальне. Все постели были давно убраны, а друзья одеты в полетное снаряжение.  
— Всем завтракать! — приказал наставник. — После завтрака — тренировка.  
Все удрали в большой зал, стремясь занять лучшее место, а Т'рен стал одеваться. Порывшись в своем сундучке, он выбрал самую лучшую, ни разу не надеванную рубашку и почти новые штаны. Одевшись, он надолго задержался возле висевшего на стене тусклого полированного зеркала и стал пристально разглядывать свое отражение. Из зеркала на него смотрел обычный паренек, каких много на Перне: рыжие волосы, веснушки и торчащие уши.  
Т'рен вздохнул и показал своему отражению язык. Ничего и не обычный паренек, настоящий всадник. Он надел тяжелую полетную куртку и снова взглянул в зеркало. Теперь результат нравился ему больше: надо только поднять воротник, вот так, и немного сощурить глаза, в точности, как делает Предводитель. Да, так вид будет более мужественным, все парни в холде полопаются от зависти, а Маруля наверняка позволит что-нибудь большее, чем простой поцелуй.  
Оставалось самое сложное — незаметно ускользнуть из Вейра. Наставник будет очень недоволен и потом наверняка назначит кучу внеочередных дежурств, но ради исполнения мечты можно рискнуть. Т'рен осторожно выглянул из спальни и, убедившись, что рядом никого нет, поспешил к помещениям, где размещались молодые драконы. Гита уже не спала и радостно поприветствовала своего всадника.  
— Сейчас мы с тобой полетаем, — проговорил Т'рен, закрепляя упряжь на шее дракона, — как раз успеем вернуться к тренировке, никто и не заметит.  
Едва выбравшись наружу, он тут же занял место на спине драконе. Конечно, наставник всегда говорил, что уходить в Промежуток можно, лишь поднявшись в воздух, но стоит Гите только взлететь, как их немедленно обнаружит дежурный дракон. Т'рен представил скалы рядом с родным холдом и длинную глубокую расщелину, пересекавшую высокое каменное плато.  
«Давай, Гита!»

***

Под тяжестью падающих скал рвутся тонкие перепончатые крылья, и ломаются кости. Огромный камень падает на юного всадника, милосердно лишая его возможности видеть собственную смерть, а в небольшом холде возле глубокой скальной расщелины рыжая женщина бросает тревожный взгляд на своего мужа.  
— Слышишь? Обвал.  
— Не волнуйся, — улыбается тот. — Сама же знаешь, у нас это частое дело… 


End file.
